


i don't care if monday's blue

by softlass27



Series: Aaron Week 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27
Summary: Aaron Week Day 1: "It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong."Just domestic husbands being assholes to each other in the morning :)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967971
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	i don't care if monday's blue

Aaron tiptoes over to the bed, gently placing his mug down on the bedside table and sliding back beneath the covers as quietly as he can. It’s rare for him to be up before Robert in the morning – especially on a weekday – and he never really knows what to do with himself when it happens. So today, when he awoke a whole hour before his alarm and realised drifting back to sleep wasn’t an option, he’s decided to make himself a nice cup of coffee, easing himself into the start of a new week.

Feeling fairly content with his peaceful start to the day, with the light of the sunrise creeping through the curtains and the faint sound of birdsong outside, he picks it up and takes his first sip.

“Where’s mine?”

“Fuck!” Aaron jumps a mile, nearly spilling the scalding hot drink all over himself. He lets out an irritated huff and looks down to his left.

“On the kitchen counter,” he says, unashamedly taking another long slurp in front of Robert’s narrowed eyes, which are only just visible over the edge of the duvet. “Where you normally leave mine.”

Robert chooses to ignore that comment in favour of whining and wriggling one hand out from beneath the covers, making a grabbing motion for the mug. Aaron clutches it closer to his chest to avoid any potential snatching.

“No.”

Another whine. “M’thirsty.” 

“You know you won’t like it.”

Aaron makes his coffee black as tar, or with the tiniest dash of milk at the most, while Robert prefers to ruin a perfectly good beverage with heaps of sugar and cream and syrup and other nonsense. Aaron’s married to a child, really.

“Trade you the coffee for a blowjob,” Robert mumbles, pawing at Aaron’s arm.

“Wow, the romance really has died, then. Thought we’d make it a bit longer before things became so transactional.”

Nevertheless, Aaron relents and holds out his mug with a roll of his eyes. Robert pushes himself up and takes it from him, cradling it reverently. He’s barely taken a sip before he’s pulling a face and spluttering violently. 

“God, that’s like drinking petrol,” he grimaces and pushes the mug back to Aaron. “Well, that’s my morning ruined. I’m up now.”

“Told you you weren’t gonna like it. But hey, I’m only your husband, what do I know?”

The room is filled with a loud yelp when Robert pinches Aaron’s thigh, causing him to spill the coffee properly this time.

“I hate you,” he mutters even as he smiles, feeling fond despite himself. “Where’s my blowjob, then?”

“Make me something that won't nearly poison me and we’ll talk.”

“Tease.” Aaron gulps down what’s left of his coffee. “No idea what possessed me to marry to you sometimes.”

Robert just grins into Aaron’s shoulder, eyes slipping shut again as he burrows into his side. “Same to you, you twat.”

Aaron quickly deposits his mug back on the table, before wrapping an arm around Robert’s shoulder and pulling him closer. “Prick.”

“Mm.” Robert curls against Aaron’s chest. “Pretty sure that’s at least partly what got you to say ‘I do’.”

The laugh Aaron lets out is loud and bright, far too much for the early hour, and he feels Robert’s body shaking against his with his own amusement.

“You’re a nightmare, you.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Robert doesn’t sound the least bit concerned and Aaron huffs another laugh, burying his face in disastrously messy blond hair.

At his touch, Robert sighs with what sounds like contentment. Aaron lets his eyes fall closed, pleasantly relaxed despite the caffeine flowing through his body.

“My nightmare, though,” he mumbles, voice husky. “Wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Aaron can feel Robert’s mouth curling into a delighted grin against his chest. “If someone had told me a few years ago what a softy you can really be, I never would’ve believed it.”

“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong. But don’t tell anyone, yeah? I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

“My lips are sealed.”

They lie in contented silence for a few minutes, until Robert scrubs a hand over his face and blinks at him. “What time s’it?”

Aaron reaches for his phone and squints at the screen. “Nearly seven. Still half an hour ’til we have to get up.”

Robert smirks and rolls over so he’s on top of Aaron, the warm lengths of their bodies pressed together.

“You still interested in that blowjob?” Aaron’s eyelashes flutter at the roll of his hips.

“You’ve changed your tune,” he mumbles, even as his hips tilt up to meet Robert’s of their own accord.

“What can I say, you’re irresistible,” Robert murmurs, trailing light kisses down his chest. “Even if you did try to poison me.”

Aaron snorts and lets his eyes fall shut, threading his fingers through Robert’s hair. “One day I’ll succeed.” 


End file.
